


First Times

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: After the defeat of pennywise, Eddie and Richie move in together. But Richie sets himself the tasks to relive all of his first times that happened in Derry in hope to replace the bad memories.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Kudos: 48





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter @Bellarosewrites

“Fuck this hurts so much.”

“Can you just stay fucking still for two seconds!” Eddie yelled over Richie’s whines. Eddie pulled out an antiseptic wipe from the small first aid kit he kept under the sink. Richie had often made fun of it previously, so Eddie had a smug look across his face as he whipped it out as soon as he saw Richie’s bleeding hands, cut face and scraped knee. 

Richie was sat on the bathroom counter, with Eddie stood in front of him. Eddie looked at Richie dead in the eye for a couple of moments, letting Richie sniff slightly and he looked at Eddie with confusion. Eddie smirked before he placed down the antiseptic wipe and Richie suddenly yelped out in pain, the stinging sensation running through his body, as well as the realisation of Eddie being pure evil. 

“You’re such a baby, Tozier.” Eddie groaned, concentrating on wiping the gravel from the split in his knee. The fall had caused Richie’s jeans to rip across the knee. Richie was more annoyed about that than anything, he only owned one pair of jeans and now he was going to look like a _teenage wannabe bad boy._ He mainly went for the _Dad on holiday_ look, which Eddie hated. But right now, he felt like a little kid again

“No, I’m not,” Richie mumbled, biting his lip hard in the hope it would stop him crying. He tried not to be soft in front of Eddie, but since Derry, he had been crying more. Not just at remembering Derry or the trauma they all went through. But he had been crying at romantic movies, crying when his and Eddie’s joint fish had died with two days of them winning it at a carnival, crying when Beverly had called to say her and Ben got engaged. 

“Why the fuck were you even doing to fall over so dramatically?” Eddie asked while binning the bloodied wipe, and opening up another one. “Actually, it’s you - _give me your hands_ \- you don’t need to explain. You’re so fucking clumsy.” Eddie grabbed one of Richie’s wrists as he wiped the scrapes on one of his hands. Richie watched Eddie work as he held his breath. 

“I actually did it skateboarding...” Richie admitted and Eddie suddenly looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Skateboarding?” Eddie asked, laughing slightly, thinking it was a joke. 

“Yeah, I thought I’d learn to skateboard,” Richie mumbled, looking down at his bleeding and dirty hands, not wanting to look at his friend in the eyes.

“You know how old you are, right?” Eddie laughed, getting back to work. He moved onto the other hand with a clean antiseptic wipe. 

“I know…” Richie mumbled, feeling like a child being told off by his parent.

“You’re forty Rich.” Eddie said anyway, “now is not the time to learn a new skill.” Eddie grabbed the bandages and a wound patch and began to carefully wrap Richie’s hand. 

“First time for everything, right?” Richie chuckled, and Eddie hummed in response. “I’m actually trying to tick off some firsts.” 

“What do you mean?” Eddie said as he rummaged through the first aid kit. “You’re going to have to take your jeans off so I can put a plaster on your knee,” Eddie told Richie without even looking up. Richie gulped, but hopped off the counter and started to pull his jeans down. He winced as the jeans stuck to the bleeding injury. 

“Derry makes me hate all my firsts, so I’m trying to do them all again, get rid of all the shitty Derry stuff and replace them with good memories,” Richie said, pulling his jeans off his feet with one hand, and gripped to the counter for stability with the other. Eddie glanced at Richie, trying not to stare at his bright yellow underwear too much.

“Is this a good memory then?” Eddie muttered sarcastically. 

“Better then the actual first time I went on a skateboard,” Richie said while jumping back on the counter, making sure he didn’t put too much pressure on his bandaged up palms. “I didn’t have Dr Kaspbrak to stitch me up last time.” Richie laughed, and Eddie chuckled slightly.

“What else are you planning to do?” Eddie asked curiously.

“We have my first tattoo, first piercing, first time cooking a meal. That sort of thing.” Richie smiled, Eddie shook his head.

“Yeah, but what about the stuff you have already replaced? They’re stuff you haven’t done ever, I want to know about the Derry firsts.” Eddie said.

“Well, first masturbation was easier to tick off,” Richie laughed, and Eddie rolled his eyes. “But what else… I guess staying up 24 hours without drinking- r _emember we did that when we were 12 and thought we had died_? - first time drinking in a bar would be a fun one to replace. First time riding a bike - _but that ones difficult because you never forget hot to ride a bike_. - First-time skinny dipping - _or have we done that already? I_ guess we did that as adults in Derry but I want to do it somewhere else too. You know, to replace the memory.” Richie rambled.

“I hate first times.” Eddie sighed while ripping open a plaster. “I’m was glad to forget them, I hate how they’re all back in my brain, even if a few were foggy.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Richie smirked, but Eddie didn’t look up from sticking the plaster on Richie’s knee.

“I don’t know, name something,” Eddie said rummaging through the first aid kit again.

“Ok… first time you broke a bone?” Richie asked. “I don’t know how I’m going to replace that one without actually breaking one of my own bones on purpose.”

“Well, that’s easier. Pennywise, remember?” Eddie muttered, the words making Richie shiver. 

“Ok… first time drunk?” Richie asked. Eddie thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know… _open your legs_ ,” Eddie said pointing to Richie’s bare legs.

“Oof that’s very forward Eds.” Richie laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut the fuck up, Richie. So I can get to your face.” Eddie sternly said. Richie sighed dramatically, before opening his legs so Eddie could stand between them. He turned his face to the side so Eddie could clean his cheek. 

“Come on - _ow_ \- first time getting drunk?”

“I think it was with you actually - and the other losers,” Eddie said quietly, his concentration was on Richie’s cheek. “When we went to Mike’s barn and drank that bottle of whisky.”

“Ha, that was a fun night.” Richie laughed, but then Richie bit his lip, building up the courage to ask. “What about your first kiss?” Eddie stayed quiet while he wiped Richie’s cheek. 

“That one’s foggy,” Eddie mumbled. He leaned over to grab a plaster from the kit. “Who was yours?” Eddie asked, trying to dodge the question, but Richie could see through him. 

“I don’t believe you, I think you remember and you don’t want to tell me.” 

“Rich, don’t,” Eddie argued as he unpeeled the plaster. 

“Tell me. We’re best friends, right?” Richie asked softly.

“Fine…” Eddie bit his lip in concentration. “It was you. That night.” Richie thought about it for a second then chuckled at the memory. They had all been winding Eddie up about how he hadn’t had his first kiss yet as they took it in turns to drink a swig of the bottled whisky. Eddie kept saying he wanted to get it over with, but no one wanted to kiss him. Richie kept teasing him that he would do it, and eventually, he grabbed the sides of Eddie’s face and planted a quick peck onto his lips. Eddie quickly yelled out saying it didn’t count because Richie was a boy. 

“Thought it didn’t count?” Richie laughed.

“Of course it didn’t count.” Eddie quickly muttered.

“Then why did you say it was your first?” Richie asked, but Eddie rolled his eyes again. He looked at Richie as he turned his face. 

“You’re all done.” Eddie sighed. He started to turn around. 

“Wait, Eds.” Richie put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“What, Richie?” Eddie groaned.

“It was my first kiss too,” Richie admitted in a hushed tone. There was no one else in the apartment, there was no need to whisper it. But Richie felt like he had to whisper all his deep secrets. Eddie raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t want to tell anyone I hadn’t kissed anyone yet, I didn’t want to be lame. So I made up stories about all the girls I had got off with. But I always counted that as my first kiss too.”

“Oh, shit,” Eddie mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. They stood in silence for a while. “You still trying to replace that memory?” Eddie asked, making Richie glance up at him. 

“I haven’t kissed anyone since Derry, so I haven’t managed to replace it.” Richie smiled softly. “Sadly no one wants to kiss a washed-up comedian.” 

“No, I mean… with me…” Eddie said quietly. “You could redo your first kiss with the guy it was with… that’s a perfect do-over.” Eddie fiddled with his hands anxiously as he rambled. “For the purposed of your list, I mean. “

“Oh…” Richie’s stomach dropped. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Eddie repeated, questioning it. Richie leaned forward, grabbing Eddie’s collar and making Eddie stumble towards Richie. He hands gripped Richie’s bare legs for stability as he tilted his head so Richie could kiss him. It was quick, like the first time. But Eddie let his body relax into the kiss this time. One of his hands went up to Richie’s face, feeling the plaster and his stubble under his fingertips. Both their hearts were beating fast, they would’ve both sworn they could hear them over the noise of the fan in the bathroom. Eddie pulled away gently and slowly, lingering for a moment. Richie thought he might lean in for more, but Eddie looked up at Richie who was smirking. Richie couldn’t help himself. Eddie stepped away quickly, flustered. It reminded Richie of the first time he had kissed Eddie, his cheeks blushed the same way. 

“I’m just gonna - erm - clean this all up,” Eddie mumbled, starting to pack away the first aid kit. Richie couldn’t himself but laugh at Eddie’s efforts to pass off what just happened. 

“You know I’m trying to replace some other first too that I need someone else for-”

“Shut the fuck up Richie, or I swear to God I’ll break one of your bones and you can replace that first time,” Eddie grumbled as quickly left the bathroom, leaving Richie still sat in his boxers, smiling on the counter like a teenage boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love if you enjoyed! x


End file.
